


on your side.

by caspeter



Series: (i want you to be) happier. [1]
Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/M, M/M, budding friendships™, if you squint? - Freeform, it's more implied, kind of, mentions of hunter/tris and miles/lola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspeter/pseuds/caspeter
Summary: Lola offers Hunter a listening ear.





	on your side.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Hey, lonely boy!” A high pitched voice chimed from behind where Hunter was sat, and he looked up to see Lola taking a seat next to him.

“What’s going on?” She asked, when he didn’t acknowledge her presence for a few moments.

“Is it  _ girl _ stuff?” Hunter didn’t miss the way her eyes lit up as she teased him, and he chuckled emptily.

“Something like that.” 

“Alright, come on, talk to me. I  _ promise _ I’m great with the romance stuff!”

Hunter turned his head to face Lola, eyebrow raised. “Is that why you’re pregnant at seventeen?”

“Hey!” Lola slapped Hunter playfully, both of them laughing a little. It only took a minute or two for them to sober up, and Lola spoke up again, quieter this time.

“You know you can talk to me, though? If you need to?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”


End file.
